


as the world caves in

by vyingvails



Series: Final Night AU [1]
Category: Dayshift at Freddy’s
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Gore, Organs, Possession, final night au, i forgot how to tag fics leave me alone, i’ll discuss that more in the notes, self harm/suicidal actions, this is for my au oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyingvails/pseuds/vyingvails
Summary: Jack has had enough.He can’t keep living like this.Er, well, existing.You can’t really live when you’re not in control of your body more than half the time.
Series: Final Night AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829932
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	as the world caves in

**Author's Note:**

> I ask of you a few things:  
> 1) please don’t hate me for any inaccuracies. i’m sensitive to gore so even writing this made me feel sick so i couldn’t do much research.  
> 2) this is my first i guess written work i actually am proud of sharing in a while so please don’t comment about any faults in it.  
> 3) this is for an AU i have called the final night ending/au. it loosely follows the good ending, but jack is more hesitant and doesn’t hold his ground as well so after “losing” the fight with henry, henry possesses him and is able to leave the flipside and enter reality. it’s a really sad au if you can’t tell already. if you want to learn more i’ll be posting about it soon on my instagram @velxsii so check that out if you’re interested!

Jack has had enough.

He can’t keep living like this.

Er, well, _existing._

You can’t really live when you’re not in control of your body more than half the time.

Most of the time he just sits there in his own head, watching someone else live his life, if you can even call it that.

He was going to end it all. Burn the pizzeria, end Henry for good, say goodbye to his family friends, and finally get some _rest_.

But no. That salmon colored fuck had to ruin it all, and made everything worse.

He’s been dormant for a few days, biding his time. Waiting for the right moment to finally end the constant suffering. He’s watched countless people lose their lives by his hands, but not by him. Their silent screams haunt him.

Does this bastard even think about what he’s doing? Does he enjoy this sickening and twisted shit? Does he think this is some sort of game? He’s smarter than this, he must know it’s wrong. Then why does he do it?

Jack might never find out.

He watched as Henry entered his office, like he does after everyday. Jack can still see the blood on his hands despite him having just washed it off. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

_It’s either now or never, Jack._

Jack lunged forward, taking over his own body for once. It felt so good to feel himself in his own skin once again. It’s a shame it’ll be his last time.

“What are you-“ Henry stumbled back as a phantom, surprised by the sudden disorientation.

Jack ran to the desk in the back of the small office and started digging through a drawer, throwing out the trash and junk that lay in it. He started to panic when he couldn’t find it. What if it’s gone? What if he just fucked himself over, and ruined his only chance of escaping his suffering?

Then way in the back of the drawer, he found it. A rusted pair of sharp scissors that have certainly seen a better time.

_You have to do this._

_It’s the only way._

_Do it, Jack._

_Do it._

_DO IT._

**_DO IT NOW._ **

Jack plunged the scissors into his abdomen, a sharp pain shooting up in his stomach. He could feel the blood start to creep out of the wound. He took them out and felt the red liquid slowly spill out. And then he stabbed himself again.

And again.

_And again._

After that he was starting to lose control. Henry was trying to stop him from continuing, but Jack wouldn’t. He _can’t_ . _He has to succeed_.

The pain he was in was excruciating. Every nerve felt like it was on fire. It felt like his entire body was being ripped to shreds. Which technically, it was. If he could just make his body unusable, make it so that it’s unable to possess, maybe it would just _stop_.

He could feel himself being pushed away, the feeling of being able to move slowly disappearing.

_No._

He felt tired. His body was crumpled into a ball on the floor, a large spot of red pooling around it. He had been so desperate he could see exposed organs and intestines piled in his abdomen.

**_No._ **

The rusted scissors had fallen out of his hand. Wet blood coated them entirely. His hands were covered in it.

**_NO._ **

Despite the blood gushing out of his body, the exposed organs, his maimed body…

Henry was still able to pull himself up.

He _failed._

_And there aren’t any second chances._

**Author's Note:**

> aaaah i hope you liked it!! i’ll be writing more of this au soon hopefully :D


End file.
